


Breeding Ground: Learning Her Lesson

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [107]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femsub, Impregnation, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry has to punish his naughty daughter Lily when she sneaks in late one time too many. Part of the Daughters of Potter, first posted on June 8th, 2017.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	Breeding Ground: Learning Her Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 8th, 2017 as part of the Daughters Potter . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Learning Her Lesson(Lily Luna Potter)**

The doors of the Potter residence swung open as the sixteen-year-old girl of Harry Potter staggered. She swayed in the darkness and almost slid over the rug. It was a good thing she did not try and go home through the Floo Network. It might have caused her to throw up. Her friend’s birthday part was very insane. It went on later than normal and then Lily and some of her girlfriends went to the club until the bouncer threatened to bounce them from the club.

Light came on in the room and made Lily stagger. She dressed in a black halter top which showed her deep cleavage and also stretched up over her navel. Her tight black skirt fit onto her hips and she dressed in elegant boots which came up to her knees. Her red hair flipped back in the ponytail. It took Lily a moment to realize her father, Harry, sat on the couch and was giving her a staredown.

“Good evening, Lily.”

“Daddy….wow, I didn’t realize it was this late,” Lily said.

“You should have called home if you were out this late.”

Lily just shrugged her shoulders. She did not really think it was a big deal. Harry stood up to his full height and looked down at her.

“I’m fine. I can handle myself out there. Don’t…don’t…I’m old enough to be out past dark. There’s no need for you to worry about me, I’m fine….I’m fine, really I’m fine.”

The teenager hiccupped and almost fell face first onto the carpet. Harry wrapped his arms around Lily and held her up. He allowed her to drop down on the couch.

“You look really fine.”

Her father’s sarcastic tone told Lily the story of how much he believed it. Lily bit down on her lip and tried to give her father the puppy dog eyes.

“Something might have happened if no one knew where you were,” Harry said.

“Dad!” Lily whined. “I’m almost an adult. I can handle….I’m going to be seventeen in three weeks. You’ve trained me to defend myself out there. Maybe you should not worry as much. Maybe you should treat me like an adult and instead of worrying about me. I know that I’m your little girl but…it’s not good for you to worry about that.”

Harry’s eyes just narrowed at her. He motioned for Lily to get back to her feet. Lily realized that she might have said a bit too much. Her current state of being drunk was not going to help matters either.

“Dad…it’s just….I’m fine, okay.”

“I know you’re fine,” Harry said. “You’re right, Lily. You’re an adult, almost one at the very least. And you’re more mature than a lot of girls about five or ten years…so perhaps it’s time to learn how to get treated like an adult. And understand that your actions have consequences.”

Lily swallowed at her father’s powerful statement. She was not sure that was what she meant about being treated like an adult. Harry put a hand underneath her chin and made Lily look him in the eyes.

“I’m going to treat you like I would every other woman.”

Her father kissed her fully on the lips. Lily had been surprised by this bold action and also terrified. There were times where she had very erotic dreams about her father taking her in his arms and doing anything he wanted to with her. She did not expect Harry to kiss her and she did not also expect his hand to stray down her lower back and cup her ass.

“You wanted to be treated like an adult.”

Harry pulled away from Lily and turned her up against the wall. His daughter’s skirt hiked up to reveal her thong panties tantalizingly clung to her ass. Harry felt the softness of his daughter’s milky thighs when stroking on them. He moved his hand up to touch Lily’s protruding nipples as they almost forced their way out of the top she wore.

“You want to be treated like an adult, don’t you?”

A couple of kisses came to the back of Lily’s neck. Harry sucked on the back of her neck and drew a whimper of never ending pleasure through her body. Harry caressed her womanhood through her thong panties and reared back before spanking her tight ass.

Lily pressed against the wall and could not believe how good her father’s touch was making her feel. She wanted this so badly that Lily thought she would pass out. Something hard pressed against her thigh. Lily trembled when feeling the hard object pushing against her.

“Daddy!”

“Turn around, Lily.”

The teenager turned around just in time to see her father’s throbbing hard cock out for her. Lily put her hand on the underside of the cock and started to stroke it. Harry grew in the palm of Lily’s hand the more she played with his big cock.

“Let me see those nice tits, flower.”

Lily blushed at his term of endearment. Harry smiled. He wanted to see his daughter in all of her untamed glory for quite some time. This time, Harry had a perfect excuse to do so. He pulled her top up and revealed Lily’s bouncing breasts.

“No bra.”

“I’m….I’m glad,” Lily breathed. “It gets you to them faster, doesn’t it?”

The wizard’s fingers rotated against Lily’s nipples. She could feel his cock rubbing against her thigh as Harry played with her tits. Lily pushed against the wall unable to move from this position. Everything felt so good and Harry’s huge cock got so close.

“I won’t deny it does. I won’t deny how nice these beautiful tits are. They’re the best.”

Her milky globes squashed in the palm of Harry’s hand. Lily bit down on her lip the further Harry rubbed up and down on the two wonders. Her thighs spread.

“Daddy, please.”

“Please, what? What do you want Daddy to do, Flower?”

Lily blew the strand of hair out of her hair and spoke in the slightest of whispers. “Fuck me!”

Harry toyed with his daughter a little bit more and made her emotions get the better of her. Lily’s eyes faded over the more Harry tempted her nipples. He tugged on them to make them really hard to suck on. A small suck, a slight lick, and Harry moved back to fondle his daughter’s perfect bosom.

“What, Flower?”

“Take your big cock and drive it into my tiny pussy,” Lily said. “Please, Daddy, I want a real man to make me become a woman.”

Talented fingers whirled against said pussy to bring Lily to an orgasmic whimper of pleasure. Harry rotated his finger back and forth against Lily at least until the point where he slipped inside of her. One finger tempted Lily and forced her up and down. Harry watched the look of need just grow on Lily’s face. Her green eyes swam with a never ending amount of lust.

“Dad!”

“Spread your thighs.”

Lily turned around without being asked and spread her thighs. Her round ass stuck out for Harry to place his palms on. He molded Lily’s delicious bum and spanked her hard. Lily shook in pleasure the more Harry worked a finger deep inside of Lily.

“You’re nice and tight, but not as tight after tonight.”

The Daughter of the Boy-Who-Lived saved herself for someone special and there could be no one more special than her father. Harry’s head parted her wet womanhood the further he slipped inside of her. Lily grabbed her hand on the edge of the wall and deeply moaned the second her father entered her. He took her innocence with one long and powerful shove.

“Oh, fuck, Flower. I knew you’d have a nice pussy. You’ve been dreaming about having your Daddy’s cock in you! Haven’t you? Haven’t you?”

Harry figured it out a long time as Lily spent more time wearing more provocative and revealing clothes around him. She spent more time hanging off of him and “accidentally” walked in on Harry in the shower a couple of times. She asked for it and Harry intended to give her pretty much anything she wanted. His warm hands grabbed Lily’s round tits and rolled down her body to keep fucking her against the wall.

The sixteen-year-old witch shook the deeper Harry drove his hard cock inside of her tight vice. She was almost glad that she stayed out late because Lily doubted she would be getting this massive cock inside of her. Her loins sucked in Harry the deeper he pushed in. And the deeper he pushed in, the further Lily got to an orgasm.

A warmth spread through Lily’s loins the very second Harry drove his huge cock inside. Harry leaned in and nibbled her neck before licking up to brush against her ear. His fingers danced across Lily’s back and made her gush with a never ending warmth against her body.

“Go ahead, baby girl. Cum for Daddy. Let it all out.”

The reminder of their taboo and sinful exchange made Lily’s toes curl and cunt tighten. Harry plowed into her gushing center as it stretched against him. Harry pulled almost all the way out of Lily and then drove himself back in with a repeated and never-ending series of thrusts.

“Good girl. You’re a very good girl. And you have a very nice pussy. Oh, damn Lily, it’s so good!”

Lily scrapped her nails against the wall and curled her tongue up. The sensations of a good hard fucking made Lily almost lose her mind from the depths Harry drove down into her.

“Yes…yes…Daddy!” Lily breathed. “Fuck your little girl. Fuck her hard….fucking make her cum and then cum in her nice slutty pussy.”

The strong hands of the powerful wizard continued their temptation on Lily’s body. Her nipples squeezed into perfect position. He moved down to touch Lily’s legs. He would someday have them wrapped around his waist as he drove Lily into the same bed she was conceived on.

Today though, Harry settled for bending Lily over against the wall and driving up against it. Lily’s tits smashed into her hands.

“Daddy knew you’d have big tits because you’re such a powerful witch. Why don’t you show how much you love me, flower?”

Lily breathed in and channeled all of the strength towards her white hot cunt muscles. Harry impacted himself into Lily with a constant and very steady series of thrusts. He made his way into Lily. She would never feel the same after tonight and would always feel empty without Harry’s big cock inside of her.

“Look at you. You could flood the desert.”

The teenager’s tempting twat had been filled and emptied by Harry’s hard cock. He massaged her body, spending time paying enough attention to her ass. Harry’s fingers caressed against Lily’s tight hole and for a second seemed to be considering something.

“It’s much too soon.”

Harry’s massive prick drove deep into Lily’s pussy as he played with her asshole. She got more excited at the thought of Harry driving his big cock into her. The next orgasm topped all of the previous orgasms she had tonight. Lily had to he held up by her father.

“It’s the best way to sober up,” Harry told her.

The Potter heiress would have to agree with Harry’s assessment. She wondered how many more orgasms her body could take before she melted into a puddle of jelly.

“It’s going to be my turn yet. We’re going to be closer than ever before.”

Lily’s fogged mind remembered if she remembered to take her potion tonight. She had been a real hurry tonight and could not quite remember. A coherent thought flew out the back seat in favor of her father’s big throbbing cock driving inside of her.

“Daddy I…,” Lily said. “Just…cum in me.”

The consequences would be something she would worry about when she was completely sore.

“Sounds like my daughter might have forgotten to take her potion today,” Harry said. “Well, consequences do have actions.”

The thought of being knocked up by her father oddly appealed to Lily at this point. Harry’s heavy balls threatened to bathe her womb in his holy seed.

“DAD I DON’T FUCKING CARE, JUST CUM IN ME!”

“Of course, Lil.”

Harry gave one more push into Lily and his balls gave way to spill inside of his daughter’s unprotected womb. The wizard pushed deeper inside of Lily and made sure to coat her completely with his cum. The potent magical seed spilled into Lily’s body and made her clench him in pleasure.

Lily felt her body being seeded by Harry. The obscene amount of cum her father dumped into her body assured that a taboo baby was inevitable. Her pussy only got wetter at the thought of having her father’s child, his daughter, and teaching her all she needed to know when growing up.

Harry pulled out of Lily and cradled his daughter bridal style. Their faces met together for a fraction of a second.

“As long as you live under my roof, you’ll be home by ten. Be home on time, and we’ll have some fun. Don’t be home, and you’ll be disappointed for a long time. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Lily said.

She would endeavor to be home when her father said so and would be rewarded for doing so.

**End.**


End file.
